nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AngelNightclan/Songfic: Carry you Home Angel's Song for her owner Victoria
Trouble is her only friend,and it's back again...... Makes her body older than it really is........ Angel had sat silently on the bed in The Hospital where her owner Victoria had been now for almost a month she had sufferd so much Angel thought she was shy and quiet but loving and friendly and a special little girl she had had no friends and when she had adopted Angel from the local shelter she became her one true friend,then Victoria's Mother had died,and her father had become more cruel to his daughter than ever,but Victoria's strong spirit never broke for she had Angel as her one true comfort soon when Victoria's Father finally died she and Angel were taken in by a Loving Foster Family Angel was even more happier for Victoria than for herself for she thought the little girl she loved as her owner would suffer no longer ,and she would finally find peace.....,But she was wrong they were so Happy in the peaceful little cottage they had,Playing Games Like Hide and seek or tag having tea parties,or whatever else they could think of ,going to the Park,or the grocery store,or any other places Victoria had never been allowed to go to before,Watch Tv Or Movies,Read Stories,Listen to the radio and Sing Songs,and play outside in the yard and with some of Angel's kitty toys,until the day it happened......Poor Victoria had developed Leukemia a severe type of Blood Cancer,and was told by the Doctor's she would have to spend the rest of her remaining time within the Hospital as she had stopped responding to Medical treatments Angel had stayed with her to be her constant companion and take care of her along with her foster parents,she knew it would but she had hoped and prayed this day would never come Victoria had fought this losing battle with cancer for far too long now,and the Doctor's said it was now time for her to go,When her Foster Parents heard the News they sat down by the bed a few hours and cried saying their last goodbye's as they left the Hospital,But Angel aloneremained and would until the moment her heart finally gave out as Victoria would have wanted her to, It wasn't fair! she thought Victoria was so young she had been through so much she had a whole lot of Life ahead of her she was only 13 years old 14 in another month she didn't deserve to go!,However she and Victoria had both accepted that this was the end,It was Hopeless there was nothing more anyone could do for now at least Victoria had said to her she would finally feel safe again,Angel cried yowling Victoria still had a whole lot of Life ahead of wondering if there was reallly something more someone else could do,or if they even cared,save for her and Victoria's Foster Parents no one else seemed to pay any notice. And she says it's high time she went away...... No One's got much to say,in this town. ,And Trouble is the only way,is Down. '' ''Down,Down. As Strong as you were...... Tender you Go........ I'm watching you Breathing for the last time.......... A Song for your Heart.........'' ,But When it is Quiet....... I know what it means and,...... I'll carry you home...... I'll carry you Home. Angel then thought back on the times when Victoria was hurt with no friends,and no family,no Mother or Father who would truly love her....,only Angel and how often she wished she could just get away ,and escape it all!,but it wasn't possible,but until that day came where she would leave this cruel world at least she had Angel the one thing that made this whole world brighter ,and helped her understand there was goodness ,and light in a place that otherwise seemed to be filled with Darkness,and then she had her Foster Family who helped her realize the same thing and Angel knew she appreciated them for that,but now she was going she had been given her wings and her true spirit would now be unleashed,free to fly,finally to the one place where she would find true peace that day she was waiting for was today,and neitheir of them could object to that,therefore Angel could not let anyone,nor herself take that away from her she would have to accept this was her time she would have to let go.....Yet still she would stay until Victoria was to go home she would help her to get there. If she had wings she would fly away. And Another Day God will give her some. Trouble is the only way is down. Down,down. As Strong as you were. Tender you Go. I'm Watching you Breathing for the Last time. A Song for your Heart. But When it is Quiet. I know what it means and I'll carry you Home. I'll Carry You Home. Soon The Time Finally came and Victoria took one final breath saying her Last Words "I Love you.....My Angel"! she then stroked her fur gently one last time and gently jiggled her collar which had a heart with wings and and a Halo on on it Before her Heart Finally Gave out and slowly and Quietly she closed her eyes fading away into the Darkness Angel then Meowed and Purred rubbing against her cold body,even though knowing that Victoria probaby couldn't hear or even understand,but said it anyway "I Love you too....My Dear Little Victoria"! she then yowed loudly for a few moments then stopped looking outside as cars traveled fast and city land traffic lights flickerd one of the Nurses then slowly came into the room making her observation,and the last thing Angel heard was "Victoria Hazzlewood..... time of death 9:22"! and the nurse left the room Angel then glanced back at Victoria's still Body thinking of her Mother the one person in her Biological family aside from Angel who ever truly loved her had died a few weeks short after Victoria had adopted Angel "Soon her Little Girl will be joining her".....Angel thought Quietly happy for them both though she was still upset she knew both would find true peace still she had left behind her Foster Family who had loved her as if she were their own daughter,and most importantly..... Angel Who even though it was Victoria who had adopted her ,had in a way taken this lovely little girl as her own as well when she needed her most Now she was gone,However soon The Rest of The World would go about their Buisness and Lives as usual ,Never knowing that they all stood United together as one people....."One Family"! Angel thought never understanding or feeling they had just lost one of their own,and she and Victoria's Foster Family and others who knew and Loved her would be left alone to Grieve during the aftermath of this horrible tragedy Victoria's Memory forever in their Hearts. '''And They're all Born Pretty in New York City Tonight. And Someone's Little Girl was taken from the world tonight. Under the Stars and Stripes. As Strong as you were. Tender you Go. I'm Watching you Breathing for the last time. A Song for your Heart. But When it is Quiet. I know what it means and I'll carry you Home. As Strong as you were. Tender you Go. I'm Watching you Breathing for the Last time. A Song For your Heart. But When it is Quiet. I know what it means and I'll Carry you Home. The Next Morning When Victoria's Foster Family left the Hospital with the Nurses and Doctor's pushing Victoria's still body out on a stretcher Angel went with them laying down with Victoria on the stretcher still mouring all the way to the church and to the small cottage where they had lived as she was Buried in her casket Angel stayed as Victoria was burried until the end of Victoria's Funeral until her tombstone was made in the garden the Inscription reading "In Loving Memory of Victoria Hazlewood Dear Daughter,Dear Friend who has sufferd for so long but although only a child understood the True Miracle of Living ......" as well as her time of birth and her death the last sentence being "May her Spirit Now Live on Resting in True Peace"! after that Angel knew it was time to go she had done it she had carried her Beloved Victoria Home from the moment Victoria had brought her home until this Final Day when she had gone and found True Peace at Last Angel then forever left the one place she had ever called home carrying on her own Life in her Dear Victoria's Memory as she Always would she then lifted up her paw and jiggled her collar that Victoria had given her she would keep this as her most treasured possesion as a way to Remember her Beloved Victoria Forever singing this one last song for her Beloved owner Angel then continued on beginning her own future wanderings until she would finally come upon her new home within The Nightclan,but still never leaving her old life as a Kittypet behind knowing she would always be...... her beloved Victoria's Angel after all she had been the one.....To Carry her Home. ''' '''I'll Carry you Home. The End. By:AngelNightClan Song:"Carry you Home " by James Blunt look up on Youtube. 'Hope you Like it! =) ' Category:Blog posts